Revenge
by Dark Phoenix Rising
Summary: How far would you go to fulfill a promise? MGS 4 setting without spoilers! Character death!


**Title**: Vengeance  
**Pairing**: DavexHal  
**Rating**: T (not sure)  
**Word count: **1.658  
**Spoiler: **MGS4 scenery, but no explicit spoilers for the game!  
**Summary**: How far would you go to fulfill a promise?

I wrote this for the Revenge Challenge of MGS Slash. No explicit relationship portrayed, what you make out of it is up to you.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think!!!

**Revenge**

As silently as I could I sneak through the soldiers with just one aim: vengeance!

I will get him, I've sworn myself that I will get him and end this, no matter what it will cost or if I die trying. I'm holding the SOCOM in my hand and duck behind a wall when I hear some soldiers approaching. I didn't recon with security being that tight. Stupid, I know. My heart begins to pound strongly in my chest when their footsteps come closer but the luck must be on my side, since they just walk past me. I wait a bit longer until I sneak through the alley, my eyes looking around. I know I have to be on full alert the whole time through. It's my last chance to find him…

The sun stands high and sweat is running down my back. The dust of the sand on the ground makes me want to sneeze. As lucky as I was it would happen when soldiers were close by. My head shot up when my ears can hear the moo-like sound of those darn Gekkos. I'd bet they are still patrolling and are probably accompanied by more soldiers. I wished I had brought the little MKII… No, I have to concentrate on my mission…

Ducking behind some destroyed walls, I make my way further through the troops. I hate the fact that they speak in a foreign language, which I don't understand. It would make the whole mission a lot easier if I knew where _he_ was…

We should have known from the moment the Colonel had approached us that the mission wouldn't be that easy. Was it our fault that we failed? That it went so horribly wrong? We shouldn't have gone at all, should have let the New Foxhound do it. Even Raiden would have been better at this than us. That's what just five years can do to you…

I reach another wall and make sure that it was safe to cross the dusty street. No soldier in sight, no PMC or Gekko either, so I quickly run over to the next building and press myself against the stone wall. My feelings tell me that _he_ is close by. He has to be… As quickly as I can I run down the street, stick close to the walls as I have learned it during my training, while my senses are on full alert. I know that one second, just one single second can ruin everything. And I have come too far to let inattention ruin my mission…

Still, I can't help but feel nervous. What if I would fail? What if the last chance to end _him _for good would be ruined by me? I've promised that I would get him for what he's done, haven't I? And promises have always been kept between us, haven't they?

I stop when I hear _his_ voice and think it's just my imagination. But no, it's _him_…

Now my heart gains speed, if that was even possible. My fingers grab the SOCOM more firmly and I sneak through the house and towards the opposite side. And, yes, my guess is confirmed. It's really _him_.

I never expected that I was able to hate. And not just showing disgust, no, I mean really hate. The hate you feel if something you love was taken away from you. The hate you feel when something terrible happens to innocent people or when you hate yourself for not being able to protect the one you love…

_Love can bloom on the battlefield…_right? And when it does you have to be able to protect that special person. And I failed horribly…

I quickly shake my head and heave a deep breath. This is it. My chance of making things right. The end of my mission… And I won't fail…no, I _can't_ fail…

I remain hidden next to the window and wait for the three soldiers to get their orders and leave. I know I have to be quick, very quick, especially with _him_. Quicker than you…

I bite my lip briefly and grab the SOCOM with both hands before I sneak slowly out of the house. The soldiers are far enough away for me to approach _him_. But that bastard suddenly stops. He really has the nerve to clean those damn sunglasses of his… Did he do the same after he shot you right into the heart? Did he give you the same smirk that I can clearly see on his face after he killed you? Your blood is still on my clothes, on my hands and probably on my face, too, and this bastard has the nerve to clean his glasses?!

Yes, I really am able to hate. I'm so full of it that my hands are shaking in anticipation. I just want him to turn around so that he can look me in the eyes when I shoot him. I want him to see the pain I'm in, I want him to see your blood on my clothes and I want him to understand what he had taken away from me. My best friend, my partner, my love. But that bastard only puts his glasses back on and turns around with the same smirk on his lips…

"What now?" he dares to asked and raises both hands to show me that he doesn't care. Or he does and it's just one more of his gestures that indicated how full of himself he really is. He grins when he sees that the SOCOM points at his heart, the same spot that left you bloody and broken. "You don't have what it takes to kill me…," he hisses and I hardly have enough time to pull the trigger before a second loud _bamm_ echoes through the area.

I got him, I really got him… Smiling when he falls to the ground I let the SOCOM fall and look at the blue sky above me. I finished my mission… I really did… With a last look at Liquid Ocelot's corpse I turn around. I want to go back to you, need to go back to you. It's what I've promised, right? And we always kept our promises…

The way back was easier than I thought. But why do I begin to remember long forgotten things? I see how we first met in front of me, how we established Philantrophy together and began to chase Metal Gears all over the world, how we became wanted terrorists and had to move from one home to the next… But it has only made us stronger, hasn't it? We became closer and our friendship deepened over the years, since _we _were all we had left in the end. Heavily breathing, I finally reach the house in which I had left you.

_Live _you said… From all the things you could have said when you took your last breath it was this one. I promised I would. But I shouldn't have brought you to this mess in the first place. We should have stayed and listened to our bad feeling. Why didn't we do it?! Because we both knew it would end like this? Because for people like us there's no happy ending?

Coughing and unable to stand anymore, I drop to my knees right next to your body. I made it, I tell you with a smile, I got him…I really did. But why is it so hard to breathe? I'm really not used to this climate here…

Suddenly I feel how something runs down my chin and touch my lips. My fingers are red…, covered with blood. But it's yours, right? Frowning, I look down and touch my chest. Red… With a weak smile I look into your dirty face and move closer to take your limp hand into mine. Even while dying that bastard was still winning, can you believe that? But why doesn't it hurt? It should hurt, shouldn't it? Was it as painless for you as it is for me now? Or do I feel this way because I don't care?

Do I have regrets? Did you have regrets? We never spoke about things like that… Why did we have to come here? We were running out of time anyway, but…why did we have to come here knowing that this was the end?

When I begin to hear my blood and heartbeat in my ears I lean forward to rest against you. I don't regret what I did. Never. If I hadn't done what I've done we wouldn't have met… The harder it was to get used to each other, the easier it had been to just live with each other afterwards.

Do I regret what _we _did? No, not that either. Never that. You taught me that I only wanted to be loved, nothing more. I only wanted to have someone that loved me, that would show me I was something special and not just…someone. Both of us had to many shadows in ours lives, were betrayed by people we trusted or loved. Is that the reason why we did what we did? But right now, I don't care. Now I can say that I have been loved and happy and wanted and never taken for granted… I reached what I wanted in my life. I just wished we had more time…

Coughing up more blood, I know that this is the end. It really was our final mission…

I hold onto your hand and move closer so that I can rest against you when my breathing fails me. Is it coincidence or destiny that we die of the same thing in the end? _I'm sorry_, I say in a raspy voice and close my eyes forever. _But I can't keep my promise this time, Dave…_

But at least I had my revenge…

**So, what do you think? I tried my best. ;)  
I just did the beta and changed the typing errors I found or deleted some words here and there. (0:19 a.m.)**


End file.
